Wątek:Sebolaaa/@comment-33715608-20180821103416
Ponieważ na Europa Song Contest dałem się wrobić a Dubi muszi dotrzymywać obietnic to masz ten komentarz. A jako iż jest to ostatni taki mój komentarz to się postarałem ;) Proszę bardzo: "Po gorącym odświeżającym prysznicu Summer udała się do kuchni w celu zjedzenia kilku kanapek z sałatą i ogórkami na śniadanie." - Pani prezydent-elekt USA je dość skromne śniadania jak na osobę z taką rangę. xD "Do jej domu chciało się dostać dwóch mężczyzn ubranych w garnitury. Jeden z nich był czarnoskóry, a drugi - naprawdę starym człowiekiem." - czy to może nawiązanie do filmu "Faceci w Czerni"? "- Pani Tjinder! - zawołał czarnoskóry, wstając i łapiąc Summer za koszulkę." - koszula prezydenta-elekta USA muszi być pewnie warta miliony dolarów a On tak jak niby nigdy ją łapie. Nawet jeśli jest to zwykła koszula to fakt, że była noszona przez panią prezydent Summer sprawia że jest ona warta milony. "- Za moich czasów to się nie zapominało imion współpracowników" - teraz to już nie ma czasów. "- Moranica nas ściga! - przełknął nerwowo ślinę - Nasłała na nas armię. Ta kobieta ma własną armię! " - Myślałem, że Moranica to jedno-osoba armia (chyba, że o to chodzło temu kolesiowi) I też ta kobieta miała mieć swoją reprezentację USA w piłce nożnej xD "Mężczyzna podniósł koszulkę. Na brzuchu miał napis "Moranica tu była", a pod nim strzałkę prowadzącą do krocza." - ciekawie by było gdyby teraz Moranica zaszła w ciążę z tym panem xD "- Zmyć się tego niczym nie da... O, a Charles ma takie coś, ale po drugiej stronie." - jeszcze tylko w/w ciąża i jeszcze alimenty będzie trzeba płacić. " No to jeśli pani wygra - zaczął mówić przerażony Chimeziri - To my lepiej zaczniemy już pisać testament." - przynajmniej nie będzie musiał płaić wyżej wspomnianych alimentów na dziecko. Keyl odwiedził swojego ojca w przeszłości, bo chciał pewnie zaległe alimenty. xD "Jestem Keyl Jones - spuścił głowę - Jestem z domu dziecka, ale uciekłem z niego. Wciskam wszystkim rodzinom ten sam kit o dzieciaku z przyszłości, żeby mieć, gdzie mieszkać i co jeść." - a nie... nie zgadłem. W Harry Poterze wuj Vernon też spał na wycieracze, żeby tylko Harry nie znalazł listu od Hogwartu od Brandon też może. "Rok 2041 ledwo co się zaczął, a już był zdecydowanie najgorszym w życiu Jayden'a." - 2042 rok będzie zdecydowanie lepszy, bo w końcu wtedy będzie Mundial w Imperium Polski Proczadzikowej. xD Och... co za ironia "Rodzice kazali mu chodzić na siłownię." - eee tam mi tam kolega z klasy mówił, że treningi na siłowni to "rzeczywiście ciężka praca" (a mowa była o Crisitano Ronaldo a nie dlatego że to on sam nie chce siłowni). A po za tym kto wie czy pewnego dnia siły zbrojne Imperium Polski Proczdzikowej nie przeprowadzą zaskakującego desantu na terytorium Stanów Zjednoczonych i jak wtedy ktoś taki jak, Jayden by sobie poradził? W sumie nie rozumiem czemu tak bardzo Ivy zasługuje na wyróżnienie, że jako dziewczyna ćwiczy na siłowni. W prehisotrii kobiety też chyba musiała uganiać się za mamutem jak mężczyzni, bo w końcu nie mają wyprostowane ciało, które nie jest tak bardzo owłosione. xD Co ty za fetysze porodowe masz? O.O "Dopiero po dwóch tygodniach znalazłam cię gdzieś w Nigerii." - i jak Ocean leciała to wpadła do bramki i dzięki temu reprezentacja Nigerii strzeliła gola? "Zoltan wyglądał jak sto nieszczęść. Nieogolony, brudne ciuchy, nieumyta twarz..." - od bohatera do zera... To ja ukradłam "Mona Lisę" - tak była była w "europejsko-islamskim" luwrze, nie ma się czego wstydzić. Na terenie ERI znajduję się klub Hamburger SV. Coś dla Jayden'a. Zoltan miał "dzień, który zmienił jego życie". Kiedy wstał no miał jeszcze jakąś nadzieję na lepsze jutro a teraz... tak ponad 2 lata temu było ze mną, kiedy miałem uprawnienia rollbacka. Jeśli Morancia dowie się o przesunięciu terminu to i tak nie będzie wina Summer, bo w końcu to ci goście na początku odcinka przesuneli termin. "jego żonie zależało tylko na pieniądzach" - i seksie ;) "córka skupiała się wyłącznie na prowadzeniu biznesu, Zack był naprawdę głupi, podobnie jak Cooper" - podobnie kiedyś się czuł Anakin Skywalker po narodzinach Luka i Lei , jednak on wolał przejść na ciemną stronę mocy a Zoltan wybiera samobójstwo. xD "czy ktoś go pocieszył po przegranych wyborach? Nie..." - ja go pocieszę. 2 miejsce to też świetny wynik. "Ale jedna rzecz wciąż nie dawała mu spokoju - dlaczego wszyscy tak ciągle obok niego chodzili i nie odstępowali go na krok?" - odpowiedź na to pytanie ma wyżej, czyli pieniądze a dla Moranicy jeszcze seks. "Patrząc na ogromne budynki G-Tech'u, na których budowę przeznaczył fortunę chyba zrozumiał, że chodziło im tylko o status społeczny i majątkowy." - o zgadłem "Przed jego oczami przeleciały te wszystkie szczęśliwe chwile w życiu, sukcesy, piękne wakacje, chwile spędzone z dziećmi." - przed chwilą jeszcze Zoltan narzekał na swoje dzieci. Zoltan * I zakończenie jak na Polsacie. Coś na podsumowanie mógłbym powiedzieć, ale wiesz jaka sytuacja. xD